<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do a Double-Take by InsightfulInsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524738">Do a Double-Take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac'>InsightfulInsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>@blaineanderhum (Blaine has a TikTok and he’s obsessed) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Husbands, Klaine being dorks, M/M, TikTok, Yes you read that right, married!klaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam convinces Blaine to download TikTok, he becomes kind of obsessed with it. Soon enough, he’s even turning Kurt onto some of the trends that the app produces.</p><p>Kurt decides that he’s going to try one out on Blaine unexpectedly, and amuses them way more than it should.</p><p>Fluffy, humorous married Klaine that is purely for fun. Just adorable happy husbands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>@blaineanderhum (Blaine has a TikTok and he’s obsessed) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do a Double-Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, all. Welcome to the cursed TikTok fic: just kidding, it’s really cute and I loved writing it. </p><p>Also, this is officially my 100th fic on AO3! I feel oddly accomplished. Weird fic to have as my 100th, but hey. Quarantine got me back into writing and it got me into TikTok (despite me resisting for SO LONG because I wanted to be the vine-generation adult who never liked TikTok... oh well. That’s what I get for being home from college with younger siblings).</p><p>Anyway, enjoy this fic that was purely born out of my own amusement and me desperately wanting to see Klaine do this trend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt can literally feel his husband’s shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter as Blaine lounges against his chest, the two of them relaxing on the couch.</p><p>He knows Blaine wants him to ask what’s amusing him. He also knows that will launch his husband into an hour-long, enthusiastic ramble about whatever is exciting him in this very moment.</p><p>Not that Kurt minds when he does that. In fact, it’s usually quite adorable. He just likes to draw it out a little bit.</p><p>So, Kurt waits a few moments, and sure enough, Blaine laughs again, louder this time. Kurt doesn’t turn away from his book, seeing if he can push Blaine a little further.</p><p>A minute later, Blaine giggles hysterically, and Kurt finally caves, unable to stop the grin that stretches across his face. “What?”</p><p>“Watch this,” Blaine gasps, wheezing with laughter as he holds his phone up for Kurt to see.</p><p>On the screen, a TikTok displaying a cat snoring into a toy microphone plays on repeat, Blaine cracking up even more with every play of the short video.</p><p>“You’re watching TikToks?” Kurt asks amusedly, and Blaine nods.</p><p>“Sam got me into them. They’re addictive. You should download the app so I can send them to you easier.”</p><p>“We’ll see,” Kurt chuckles, and Blaine returns to scrolling through the videos, pausing every few minutes to show Kurt a new one that he finds even more hilarious than the last.</p><p>Kurt doesn’t think much of it, and he does eventually download the app. While he feels that he might be a little too old for it (even though Blaine assures him there are plenty of millennials on TikTok), he does like to save the ones that make him laugh.</p><p>However, his budding appreciation for the app pales in comparison to Blaine’s investment in it. More than once, Kurt’s found his husband learning yet another TikTok dance, filming himself and posting it to his profile (currently followed by Sam, Kurt, and Rachel, who downloaded the app to share short snippets of her singing). </p><p>It’s late one night when Kurt’s aimlessly scrolling, Blaine already fast asleep against him in bed. The next video that appears on his feed features a trend that is apparently gaining in popularity — people walking naked in front of their partners while they do various tasks.</p><p>Kurt laughs to himself as the guy in the video throws off his gaming headset and sweatshirt, sprinting after his partner as she films. He likes the video to save it, and he’s never wanted to post any of his own content on TikTok — but this idea might just be perfect enough to at least film.</p><p>Turning off his phone and setting it on the bedside table, he finally lays down fully, Blaine pulling him closer in his sleep.</p><p><em>Yeah</em>, Kurt thinks. <em>This is going to be fun</em>.</p><p>******</p><p>The opportunity arises two days later, when Blaine settles himself in front of the piano after dinner. Knowing his husband’s going to be occupied for a fair amount of time, Kurt crosses the room and pecks him on the cheek.</p><p>“I’m going to go hop in the shower,” he remarks, and Blaine flashes him a smile as his fingers move smoothly over the keys, improvising.</p><p>“Any song requests to accompany you?”</p><p>Kurt quirks an eyebrow. “Surprise me.”</p><p>A little <em>Greatest Showman</em>, <em>Dear Evan Hansen</em>, and some gratuitous Lady Gaga later, Kurt steps out of the shower and wraps the towel around his waist, continuing his post-shower skin and hair routine but omitting a key portion of the ritual — actually getting re-dressed.</p><p>Making sure that the towel is secure, Kurt pulls up his camera and begins to film, exiting the bathroom and heading for the living room.</p><p>Blaine’s so immersed in his music (just as Kurt had hoped he’d be) that he doesn’t hear Kurt approaching him. Tugging at the towel, Kurt pulls it free and tosses it in his husband’s direction, watching it land on his shoulder and back and slide off.</p><p>Confused, Blaine turns around quickly, registering the disturbance and returning his attention back to the piano for a split second before he realizes what he just saw.</p><p>Kurt stifles a laugh as his husband does a comedic, wide-eyed double-take, very obviously scanning his body up and down.</p><p>“Oh my god, okay,” he murmurs, scrambling from the piano bench with so much hurry that he nearly knocks it over. “Bedroom?”</p><p>Shutting off the video, Kurt smirks, grabbing Blaine’s hand and dragging him back to their room, the discarded towel long forgotten.</p><p>******</p><p>Tears of joy slip down Kurt’s face as he watches and rewatches the video he filmed earlier that night, both he and Blaine crying with laughter at the outcome.</p><p>“Oh my god, your face,” Kurt gasps, burying his face in Blaine’s bare shoulder as he shakes with laughter. “It’s so adorable, oh my god.”</p><p>“I didn’t even realize I gave you that much of a once-over,” Blaine giggles. “My brain short-circuited, I think.”</p><p>“I have no idea how I’d react if you did that to me,” Kurt comments, and Blaine laughs again.</p><p>“I absolutely know how you would react,” he counters amusedly. “You’d raise your eyebrows, say ‘oh!’ in that shocked-yet-pleased way that you do when you’re turned on, and then you’d be on your feet and pulling me towards the bedroom.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong,” Kurt admits easily. “The only problem is that I’ll know what’s happening if you do it. The surprise is ruined.”</p><p>“I’ll wait five years and then do it. It’ll put a little mystery back in the game,” Blaine teases, drawing Kurt up into a lingering kiss.</p><p>“I think this is my favorite video of you I’ve ever taken,” Kurt remarks when they break apart, and Blaine chuckles.</p><p>“You should send it to Rachel and Sam. They’d think it’s hilarious.”</p><p>“And Mercedes,” Kurt adds. “Is that weird? To send this to our friends?”</p><p>Blaine shakes his head. “Nah. They’ll just think it’s funny. Besides, they all lived with us in some capacity.”</p><p>“Very true,” Kurt agrees, sending the video along with a quick description of the trend. “Even on TikTok, you’re my greatest muse.”</p><p>“Aw, Kurt,” Blaine coos. “That’s sweet. You’re a sap.”</p><p>“I’m hungry,” Kurt replies. “Want to have a cheat night and eat ice cream in bed? I don’t feel like adulting.”</p><p>“And this is why you’re my muse, too. I adore you,” Blaine grins as Kurt rolls out of bed and pulls on his discarded boxer briefs, throwing a wink back at him as he leaves to grab their nighttime snack.</p><p>Kurt’s phone lights up next to him, and Blaine can’t help but notice the text message that appears onscreen.</p><p><strong>Rachel</strong>: OMG I am CRYING. Have to try this on Jesse and film his reaction. Tell Blaine that he’s super cute and his piano playing sounded AMAZING ❤️❤️</p><p>Grinning to himself, Blaine files more ideas away for TikToks to film with Kurt. Even if they never post them, memories can be made and friends can be entertained. Like ice cream, the good, wholesome fun it provides is a great way to escape adulting for an extended period of scrolling.</p><p>“I forgot we bought cookie dough last time, and I’m so excited,” Kurt comments as he re-enters the room, ice cream and two spoons in hand. “Want to watch Netflix?”</p><p>Blaine smirks. “Netflix and chill, I like it.”</p><p>Kurt snorts. “Yeah, but we reversed the order. Does it still count?”</p><p>“I think so,” Blaine shrugs. “A productive evening nonetheless.”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Also, thank you to everyone who participated in my “build-a-fic” on Instagram! That fic will be coming out soon! </p><p>My Instagram is: @insightful.insomniac</p><p>Tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine</p><p>Feel free to reach out to me and/or prompt me during this time! We all want a little brightness in our lives, and I love providing it where I can :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>